


Welcome

by F1_rabbit



Series: The ABCs of Winter 2 [23]
Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Laia was planning on having a quiet Christmas, until a stranger shows up on her door.





	Welcome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnthePole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnthePole/gifts).



Laia was working away in the garage when she heard a knock on the door, and she rushed to wipe the grease off her hands as she wondered who would be calling this close to Christmas.

Everyone she knew was either away for the holidays, or with their families, and she was happy to spend the day at the dirt track.

She didn't expect to see a woman standing there, a large rucksack sitting next to her on the ground.

"Hi, Marc said it would be cool for me to stay here for the holidays?"

"He did, did he?"

The mystery woman fidgeted with a strand of long brown hair, and Laia wondered what on earth Marc had told her.

"I'm sorry, I should go." She grabbed her rucksack, but Laia reached out to stop her.

"No, don't worry about it, Marc's forgetful." That was a lie, Marc never forgot things like this, which meant he was playing a prank on one of them, but she wasn't sure why.

"Thanks."

"I'll show you to the spare room."

Laia wished that Marc had given her a heads up, so she could have at least tidied the place a little. Not that the place was untidy by any stretch of the imagination, but there was a big difference between regular tidy, and having guests round tidy.

The spare room was small but organised, boxes lined up against the wall, and the bedding was sitting in a pile on the bed.

"I'd have made it up if I knew you were coming."

"It's okay, Marc made it sound like I'd be sleeping on the sofa, so this is definitely a step up."

Laia watched as she left her rucksack by the edge of the bed, and Laia was aware that she was still covered in greasy clothes.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Sure."

Making coffee gave Laia a chance to wash her hands properly, and throw on a hoodie that was scruffy, but clean.

It wasn't quite warm enough to sit outside, but the low winter sun streaming through the window made it feel that way, and there was a comfortable silence as they drank.

"How do you know Marc?"

"I went to high school with Tito's big brother." She smiled, and Laia did the same. Marc had a habit of making people feel old. "I sometimes hang out at the dirt track with them, but my job frowns upon me showing up with bruises all over my face."

"What do you do...?" Laia froze when she realised that she hadn't even asked her guest's name, and the tension in the air made the room feel cold.

"I'm Alicia." She put her hand out to shake, and Laia took it, amazed by how soft her skin was. "I'm a teacher, so I think it would scare the little ones if I showed up injured on a regular basis."

"It's an occupational hazard for us."

"I know, I get all the photos in gory detail." She flinched, and Laia reached out to hold her hand, not sure why she was doing it, but it felt right.

Laia leaned in, letting her instincts guide her, and her lips were hovering over Alicia's, the moment crackling with energy as she went to close the gap.

And then her phone buzzed, ruining the mood, but when she saw who was calling she just had to have a word with him.

"I have to take this."

Laia rushed through to the living room, keeping her voice low as she spoke to Marc.

"So, are you going to tell me why you told a friend that she could stay here?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention that Alicia needed a place to stay for the holidays."

"You forgot? You never forget things like that."

Marc's trademark cackle rang out of the small phone speakers, and Laia couldn't help but smile.

"You set this up?"

"Guilty as charged." Marc laughed some more, and Laia wondered why they were friends. "You always spend the holidays alone, and I thought you could use some company."

"You are about as subtle as a brick to the head."

"Did it work?"

Laia smiled, and she knew that Marc could hear it through the phone.

"Yes, thank you."

"I knew that the two of you would hit it off."

"And you didn't think to just tell me you knew a girl that I'd like?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Marc chuckled, and Laia knew that she'd be thanking him for quite a while.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

Laia snorted in laughter, shaking her head as she wondered for the millionth time why she was friends with Marc.

She sat back down at the table with Alicia, and she reached out to hold her hand like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Was that Marc?"

Laia nodded, and Alicia smiled.

"What did he say?"

"Merry Christmas."

Laia leant in for a kiss, Alicia's lips soft against her own, and she couldn't have wished for a better gift.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
